


Loyalty

by lordjenjen



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Stenny - Freeform, short and cute, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9446741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordjenjen/pseuds/lordjenjen
Summary: Princess Kenny wonders how loyal Stan is.





	

Loyalty

 

“Princess Kenny. Our forces are ready for your command.”

Kenny twirled his blonde hair around his finger, surveying the boy before him. He had known Stan for ages, but these were different times they were in. There was a war ahead of them and their enemies were their friends. One was Stan's closest friend.

“Our forces are ready, but I'm not sure you are,” Kenny's muffled words hung in the air. “Are you ready for the battle ahead? Are you ready to face Kyle?”

“O-of course I am! Kyle might be my friend, but he chose the wrong side.”

Kenny saw pain in Stan's eyes. Kenny felt it too. Their friends had abandoned them, and now they were at war.

“But how can I be sure you are loyal to me? How can I be sure you won't switch sides and betray me? Betray our cause?”

Hurt passed over Stan's face. “Is my word not enough? I will prove it to you then.” The words were spoken with such passion, Kenny knew them to be true. Yet he wished to know how Stan intended to prove his loyalty.

“How so, my strong warrior. How do you intend to prove your loyalty to me and our cause?”

Stan smiled. “It will take a little trust from you too, Princess. Do you trust me?”

Kenny nodded his head slightly, keeping his eyes on Stan.

Passion and determination set themselves into Stan's blue eyes. He watched as Stan approached the throne. His hands reached out for Kenny's hood and loosened the tie just enough to reveal Kenny's mouth. A slight smile passed over Stan as he grabbed Kenny's face, leaned forward and kissed him on the lips like he had seen the noirette do to his on and off girlfriend on many occasions.

Kenny wished he would die right then. At least he would die happy for once, with his crush kissing him like he really cared. More than just the friends they are. 

Stan pulled back, thumb gently stroking Kenny's cheek.

“My loyalty and heart belong to you Kenny. Your wish is my command, even if it means hurting my best friend.”

Kenny’s grin grew, practically splitting his face in half. “Let's go get us some PlayStation 4's.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's short, but I'm really am only good at short fics. Thanks for reading!


End file.
